zadrianna
by IrunwithWeres
Summary: Zadie was sent to Adams pack after being abused.Will she find an unlikely friend or more.
1. Chapter 1

I was changed young. Destin to look 17 forever. I was abused by my father, who happened to be a werewolf. Long sleeves became my best friend. Life wasn't easy but I did the best I could.I was in the emergency room alot. I would always lie about how I got hurt. One of the doctors Dr. Samuel Cornick( also a werewolf) I was pretty sure knew I was lying. Maybe it was because he gave me his number.

"If you ever need help. Just call this number.' he said handing me a piece of paper

One night I decided I had had enough. I tried to stand up to my father. Well that didn't go over so well with him. He beat me and left me bleeding on the floor. I realized as I was lying there that if I didn't get help I was going to die. I got out my phone and dialed the number that Dr. Cornick had given me.

"Hello" said Sam sounding confused

"Help" I choked out. My father was in the pack so Sam knew me. Usually I hated that fact but that night I was grateful

"Zadrianna is that you?"Sam asked worry in his vioce

"Help me" I whispered

"What's wrong with Zadie?" I heard someone ask. I think it was Bran but I wasn't sure

"I don't know" Sam said to him "But we have to go now." He hung up

I heard two car doors slam. I didn't know how long I had been laying there. It couldn't have been long. I heard them walk in and I opened my eyes. Sam was kneeling beside me and Bran was standing by my head.

"Who did this to you?" asked Bran

"Dad" I whispered

"Is she going to make it?" Bran asked sam as he stood up. I saw Sam shake is head.

"How could he do this to her then come to a pack meeting like nothing is wrong?" Bran growled

"She probably fought back this time. A person can only take so much before they decide that they have had enough. You should know that better than anyone." said Sam "I can't just stand here and let her die Da ."

"She probably won't survive anyway." said Bran

"She will. She is very strong." Said Sam looking at me " Anyone else would have died by now from these injuries."

That was three months ago. Bran let my father live til I was strong enough to tell the pack what he did to me then the whole pack took him down. Bran said that I had the best control he's every seen exspecially for a dominant wolf. I wanted to be part of Bran's pack but his mate Leah wouldn't have it

"What's her problem with me?" I asked Bran

"She is threatened by you because you are more dominant then her" said Bran" Don't worry though I found the perfect pack for you. You'll be okay. Adam won't let anything happen to you." He ruffled my hair

"Okay if you say so" I said smoothing out my hair


	2. Chapter 2

I knocked on Adam's door. A man answered the door. He was wearing tight jeans. He had his black t-shirt tucked in and a flannel shirt on over that.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a sexy southern drawl.

"You must be Warren. Hi I'm Zadie." I said as he moved to let me in

"Let me guess. You're the fucking bitch that Bran sent to join the pack." A second man sneered with a british accent. He was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had on blue jeans and no shirt.

" That would fucking be me and you must be Ben. Am I right?" I retorted

"Where is Adam?" I asked Warren

"Still at work. How did you know who I am?" asked Warren holding out his hand

"I did my research before I came. I like to be prepared." I said shaking his hand. I walked into the room and closed the door

"Aren't you a fucking little know it all? I hate little bitches that think they know it all." Said Ben standing up and looking at me with a smirk

"Well you know what I fucking hate? Assholes that think they can treat women like shit just to feel superior." I said looking him up and down

His hands balled into fists at my words and he started walking toward me. I stiffened and put my armsp up to protect my face.

"You little.." he trailed off when he realized what was going on. He stopped his expression changing.

"I would never" he said I put my arms down and looked at him with tears in my eyes. He just turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben stayed away until it was time for a pack meeting. I knew it was because of me. I just didn't understand why. He would call to make sure I wasn't there before he came over.

"Why does **B**en hate me?" I asked Adam

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" he said

" I would but I haven't seen him since I got here. He won't come over if I'm here. Can't you order him to come to the meeting early or something?" I whined

"I guess I can tell him to come early." he said laughing

"Why do you care anyway?" he asked

"It's not that I care. I just like to know why someone doesn't like me" I said

"I see" he said eyeing me suspiciously and taking out his phone

"Hello" I heard Ben answer

"Can you come to the meeting an hour early?" asked Adam

"Yeah I can. Why?" Asked Ben

"There are some things that need resolved." said Adam hanging up

I went upstairs and took a shower. When I came back down adam was standing at the bottom.

"Ben's in the basement." he said and walked away

"okay" I said to his back

I went downstairs and found Ben sitting on the couch flipping through channels. I went and sat down on the other end of the couch. He turned off the tv and started to get up

"Why do you hate me?" I asked him

"I don't hate you." he said sitting back down

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" I asked turning to face him

" I thought after the other day you would hate me." he said looking guilty

"Why would I hate you?" I asked a little confused

" I made you cry." he said I could hear the pain in his voice

"It wasn't you that made me cry." I said

"Then what did?" he asked looking at me

" You really want to know? It was me. I pushed you too far. Just like I did with my father and I felt bad." I said giving him an apolagetic look

"I figured you would have another smartass come back. I never thought you would turn and walk away." I said

"I thought I scared you." he whispered

"Sam warned me that you hate women but I knew better the moment I met you." I told him

" I don't hate women. I just let people think that. How did you figure it out?" he asked smiling

"the smirk you had on your face." I said

" most people think that's a sneer." he said

"not me" I stated matter of factly " everyone in Bran's pack treated me like I was fragile because of what my father did. But when you saw me and started acting like that I thought finally someone that won't treat me like I might break. I don't want anyone here to know what he did because of that."

"You're young but not fragile. Who old are you anyway?" He stated looking at me

" I turned seventeen three months ago." I said "Sam changed me on my birthday."

"Everything okay down here?" Asked Adam from the top of the stairs

"Yeah we're good." said Ben

"Good. Now get up here." said Adam

"Okay" we said together getting off the couch

"After you." he said

" You just want to stare at my ass." I said smiling

"You know it. Now get going you little bitch." He said


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next several months Ben and I got close. He told me about his mother and I told him about my father. We told each other everything. I even told him about my son.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked him as we watched a movie

"You know you can tell me anything." He said

"I have a two year old son. His name is Zane. I had him when I was 15 a month before I turned 16." I said " I signed custody of him over to my mom, because I didn't want him around my father."

"Wow so what he's being raised as your brother? What about his father?" asked Ben

"No Zane knows that I'm his mother. His father died attempting the change. We actually made Zane the night before. I had to tell his headstone that I was pregnant and he was going to be a father." I said blinking back tears

"I talk to Zane all the time on the phone. I used to see him everyday when I lived in Montana." I said

" Bran even let me see him after I was healed. My mom brought him to Bran's house. I was in wolf form and he was standing up to the couch. When I walked in ,he looked at me and smiled. He let go of the couch and walked over to me. He put his little hands in my fur and said mama and hugged me." I said tears slidding down my face

"He's so smart. He knew who I was even as a wolf. That was the day before I left to come here. I did it in wolf form because I didn't want him to see my cry." I said putting my arms around Ben

"It's okie. Maybe your mom will bring him here so you can see him." said Ben rubbing me back

"Yeah she said she would around thanksgiving." I said smiling

"Well I have to meet Stacy, but I can call and cancel if you need me." he said Stacy was Ben's girlfriend not his mate. His wolf rejected her which didn't bother me even though I had a boyfriend. we haven't slept together yet

" Well as tempting as that is. I'm okie." I said

"Why don't you like Stacy?" asked Ben

"Because she's fucking using you and you can do so much better than that fucking bitch." I told him

"I know. It doesn't bother me." he said "I'm just using her for sex."

"So you're using each other. That's fucked up." I said shaking my head

"Well what about you and Aiden? he doesn't even like you talking to Warren and he's gay." He said

"I don't know what his problem is. He gets mad when another guy looks at me." I told him shrugging

"He can't expect men not to look at you. I mean look at you. You're gorgeous." He said turning a little red

"Well thank you" I said " You know he told me that I can't hang out with you."

"Why would he say that?" asked Ben

"He thinks that you want to be more than friends. I told him you have a girl, but he said he didn't care." I said

"you just let him think what he wants. I gotta go home and get ready." he said

" 're going with us to the mall ?" I asked

"Don't you have a date tomarrow?" he said raising an eyebrow

"Yeah but not until 7. Warren and Kyle are going with me to the mall. They are going to help me pick out an outfit for my birthday." I said getting up

"Yeah. I guess I'll go." said Ben dramatically getting up too

"okay" I said as he walked out the door

Wait he didn't deny that he wanted to be more than friends. I thought as I shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

I hung out with Warren, Kyle and Ben the next day. We went to the mall and walked around.

"How does this look?" I asked them coming out of the dressing room in a pair of tight low rise jeans and a low cut middrift halter top. Showing off both my piercing.

"You look great." said Kyle

"I didn't know you had a piercing there." said Warren pointing at my chest

"Yeah birthday present to myself." I said smiling

"Put your tongue back in your mouth." Said Kyle looking at Ben

"What do you think?" I asked Ben

"You look like a slut." said Ben but it was a lie

"Fuck you Ben." I said

"Was that an invite." Asked Ben walking up to me and slapping my ass

"Maybe" I said trailing my hand down his chest and stopping at the waist of his pants

"umm" said Warren "break it up."

We paid for our stuff and went to the food court to get lunch. We got chinese and sat down.

"What did you get?" I asked Ben

"Sweet and sour chicken." He said

"Give me a bite." I said

He feed me a bite off his fork and I feed him a bite of my broccoli and beef off my fork. We finished and I left to get ready for my date.


	6. Chapter 6

When I got to Aiden's house, he answered the door and let me in. He stood in the living room with his back to me.

"Why were you at the mall with him?" he asked his back still to me

"Getting an outfit." I said

"I didn't ask what you were doing. I asked why he was there." he yelled turning around

"Because we are friends." I yelled back

"Looked like you are more than friends to me. The way you were touching and feeding each other." He yelled balling up his fists

"You followed me?" I yelled back

" I told you to stay away from him. You should have listened to me." he yelled picking me up and throwing my against the wall

I hit the wall hard breaking my arm on the door I hit the floor. he kicked me in the ribs breaking a few. I scrambled to my feet. When I got to my feet. he punched my in the face splitting my lip. I spit the blood at him and he hit me again this time giving me a black eye. I backed up into the couch. I held my broken arm against my ribs.

"Maybe next time you'll listen." He said

"There isn't going to be a next time. We are done. Don't ever call me again." I said walking out

I walked into Adam's house still holding my arm and ribs. I heard Ben walking into the kitchen. I turned my back so he wouldn't see my face.

"You weren't gone long. What happened?" Ben asked

"We got in a fight so I came home." I said determined not to cry

"Zadie what's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing" I said tears slidding down my face

"Really then why won't you look at me?" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder and turning me around

"I told you we got in a fight." I whispered

"He hit you? Why?" he asked trying to stay calm

"He was watching us at the mall today. So he beat me for not listening when he told me to stay away from you." I said

"I'm going to kill him." He growled pulling me to him

"No you're not Ben. I told him that it was over and to stay away from me." I told him hugging him tighter

"I never knew what you saw in him. You could have anyone you wanted and you chose him." he said looking down at me

Not everyone I can't have you. I thought to myself Stupid Stupid Stupid You can't want him. He's taken and your best friend that would ruin everything

"I better go to bed." I said letting go of him


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up I was completely healed like nothing happened. I took a shower and went downstairs to find Adam and Mercy sitting in the kitchen

"Ben told us what happened. You okay?" Asked Adam

"Yeah I'm fine." I told them smiling

"What are you doing for your birthday?" asked Mercy

"Warren, Kyle, Ben and I are going to the karaoke bar. Speaking of Ben can I talk to you?"

I asked them looking around

"Sure What's up?" asked Adam

"Are we alone?" I asked him

"Yep for once we there is no one here." said Mercy

"I think I'm in love with Ben. I don't know what to do. I don't know whether to tell him or not because I don't want to ruin what we have.." I said sitting down on one of the chairs at the bar

"Well I'm pretty sure Ben feels the same way." Said Mercy smiling

"How do you know? Did he say something?" I said sounding surprised

"No but he didn't have to. We see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking and he acts like a love sick puppy when your around." said Adam

"Happy birthday by the way." Said Mercy as we heard Ben's truck pull up.

"Don't say anything to him." I pleaded

"We won't" they said at the same time

Ben walked in right as Warren and Kyle pulled in.

"You look better." he said giving me a big smile

"Yeah I feel better too." I said

"Happy birthday" said Warren and Kyle as they walked in

"You're singing tonight." Stated Kyle

"I don't know." I said

"Yes you are. Can't let a vioce like that go to waste." Said Ben

"Okay Okay I'll do it." I said rolling my eyes and laughing

"Let's go watch a movie." said Ben putting his arm around my waist

"Told you" mouthed Mercy when I looked back at her

I let him lead me into the living room. He sat down on the couch and I sat down beside him. He put his arm over my shoulder and I laid my legs over his lap with my hand on his stomach and my head on his chest. Kyle gave us a look but said nothing. Warren put in Tombstone. When it was over Kyle sent Ben and Warren to get lunch.

"So when you going to tell him how you feel?" asked Kyle

"What? I don't know" I said Know Kyle wouldn't say anything

"You could tell him without actually coming out and saying it." he said smiling

"How could I do that?" I asked

"Sing him a song tonight. I actually know the perfect one." he said

"Which one would that be?"I asked looking at him

"Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. It's perfect since you hate his girlfriend." he stated

"It's worth a try.I was going to ask you if you wanted to do a duet with me." I told him

"Of course I would. What did you have in mind?" He asked

"What if I said by Anita Cochran and Steve Wariner." I said

"I love that song and it will tell hime how you feel too." he said laughing

"Kyle you are an evil genious." I said as Ben and Warren walked in with the food


	8. Chapter 8

I got dressed in the outfit I bought the day before. I came down the stairs and Ben was waiting for me.

"We're supposed to meet them there." Said Ben. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that showed every muscle.

"Okay ready when you are." I said grabbing my jacket

"After you." he said opening the door "Love your ass in those jeans."

"I know right."I said laughing

When we got to the bar Warren and Kyle were waiting for us by the door.

"Look at you." Said Kyle whistling

"Yeah looking good Zadie" agreed Warren opening the door.

"Thanks" I said walking in

Ben and Warren found a table in the front row while Kyle and I picked out our songs. Then we got the drinks and went to the table. I sat down beside Ben. He grabbed my chair and scooted it closer to him so I could see the stage.

"All eyes are on you" Ben whispered

"Why?" I asked

"Did you even look in the mirror before you left the house?" asked Warren

"no" I said a little confused

"You look smoking hot. Every mans fantasy." said Ben

"I see" I said

"How are you and Stacy?" I asked trying to change the subject

"We're okay. Sex life could be better though" He said

"What's wrong with your sex life?" asked Kyle

"It's boring and she doesn't let me be in control. She doesn't like it rough either." said Ben putting his hand on my thigh

"Really I love it when the man is in control and the rougher the better." I said rubbing my hand over his abs

"You two better stop. What if Stacy walked in? What would she think? Besides we're up." said Kyle

"Yeah you're right. She would be pissed." I said getting up

Kyle and I sang our song and sat back down. I noticed a couple of guys staring at me.

"You were great. You weren't bad either Kyle." said Ben playing with my hair

"Thanks" I said

Two more people sang before they called my name. I sang my song never taking my eyes off Ben. When I sat back just looked at me for a minute.

"You ready to go it's getting late?" Asked Ben

"Yeah I just have to pee first." I said heading to the bathroom

When I got back Warren and Kyle had big shit eaten grins on their faces. We said goodbye to put his arm around my waist as we left. He kept his hand on my thigh the whole ride.

"You never told me how you liked my solo." I said after we got going.

"It was awesome. I loved was really sexy the way your eyes never left me. I could barely stand it." he said looking at me out of the corner of his eye

"You got that did you?" I asked

"Yeah honey a blind man could have gotten that." He laughed

"I broke up with Stacy. I've been thinking about doing it for a while." he said as we pulled up to his apartment

"When and Why are we at your apartment?" I asked as we got out of his truck

"When you were in the bathroom and I thought we could watch a movie or something." He said as he unlocked the door and let me in

"Yeah or something." I said rolling my eyes

"Yeah I thought we could sleep." he said

"You fucking liar." I said turning around to look at him

"Yeah I was looking at that." he said "never mind I can still see it in the mirror."

"Fuck you Ben" I said

"Offering again?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"No more like a request." I said smiling

"What was that" he said pushing me upagainst the wall and picking me up

"Fuck me." I moanes wrapping my legs around him

"Fuck me what?" He whispered in my ear

"Fuck me please." I whimpered

He took me to the bedroom. He threw me on the bed and took the belt off my pants. He tied my hands together with the belt. He told me not to move as he got off the bed. He took his clothes off. Then he got back on the bed and untied my shirt and pulled it down. He unbottoned my pants with his teeth and pulled them off. He got on top of me his weight pressing down on me. I could feel him pressed up to me. I wiggled trying to get him into me.

"I said no moving" he reminded me as he kissed down my belly and back up

"Now beg for it." he growled softly in my ear

"Please give it to me please." I moaned in his ear

With that he thrust into me hard and I moaned.

"None of that" he said putting his finger to my lips and thrusting into me again

I put his finger in my mouth and started to suck as he picked up the pace. He took his finger out of my mouth and kissed me. He pulled out and looked at me.

"You really want to scream don't you?" He asked

I shook my head yes

"Okay you can scream but no moving" he said thrusting back into me

He picked up the pace gradually and I moaned as I hit my climax. He pulled out and kissed me.

"Untie your hands and roll over. Get on all fours now." he said

I untied my hands and rolled over.

"You want me to fuck you?" he asked

"Yes please" I moaned

He eased into me grabbing my hips. He picked me up and pressed my back to his chest. He kissed my back and neck as he climaxed. I shivered as he moved his hands from my hips and wrapped them around me. he chuckled and hugged me. He laid down and I put my head on his chest and looked up at him.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" I asked him

"More than you know. I've wanted to do that for a long time." He said kissing my forehead

"Do what?" I asked knowing the answer. I just wanted to hear him say it

"You" he told me propping himself on one elbow

"I love you. Have for months. I didn't say anything though. I didn't want to ruin what we had and I didn't know how to tell you. But when you and Kyle were singing Warren leaned over and said that he thought you were singing to me. I told him he was crazy. I didn't believe it at first. The girl of my dreams likes me too. Then you did your solo and there was no denying it. So I called Stacy and told her it was over. I decided that I was going to bring you back here. I didn't think this would happen. I'm not complaining though." he said smiling

"I love you too. It took me til the other day to see it though. When we were at the mall and I said fuck you Ben and you asked if I was offering. My head was screaming yes. Then after Aiden beat me and you told me I could have anyone I wanted. I found myself thinking not everyone. I can't have you. I talked to Adam and Mercy and they told me that you looked at me different when you thought no one was looking. And that you act like a love sick puppy when I'm around. Then Kyle came up with the idea for me to sing Girlfriend. I didn't know if it worked though until we got in the truck." I said kissing him

"Well it did and there's no turning back now because we are mate bonded now." he said

"I know I wouldn't if I could." I said rolling over

"Mine" he whispered wrapping his arms around me

"Yours" I sighed knowing I was right were I was meant to be

Happy and content for the first time since I had Zane. Mated to the man of my dreams.


	9. author note

Just thought I let you know that I have started uploading the sequel to this story it is called Zadie. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
